Allison DuBois (character)/Alternate Versions
The following character subpage details the various alternate versions of Allison DuBois from dreams or possible futures that appeared in Medium. Season 1 "Night of the Wolf" Allison is dressed in a red hooded cape, on the run from a wolf through Phoenix Airport. The way the dream plays out appears to be mimicking that of the childhood story Little Red Riding Hood, which incidentally Allison had read to Marie moments before; providing an important clue about what the real killer looks like in a case where a man is killed in front of his girlfriend and where Allison suspects the details the girlfriend is giving about the attacker are untrue. "I Married a Mind Reader" Allison comes across the television show I Married a Mind Reader while off sick and falls asleep watching the show. Allison begins to dream she is Dorothy Graybridge, the assistant to Abigail Marsh on set and that she is the one involved in a secret love affair with Abigail's husband, Heny Stroller. Season 2 "When Push Comes to Shove (Part II)" "Time Out of Mind" Allison's dreams are stuck in a loop where she begins to relive the life of a mental patient, Beverly Waller, who was committed to a barbaric mental asylum in 1959. Things get ever more confusing when the woman she sees in her dreams then claims to be Allison DuBois living in the year 2005. "Method to His Madness" A serial killer's ego gets inside Allison's head, causing Joe to worry about his wife's presence around their three girls. "Sweet Child O'Mine" On the anniversary of the miscarriage of her baby boy, Allison dreams about their life would be with him in it now. While working a case involving a dead woman being found in a coffee shop, Allison connects the prime suspect of the murder with the boy she miscarried several years ago because he appears to look like the boy in her dreams. "Twice Upon A Time" Allison dreams of what her life would have been like if she had not had married Joe. In this alternate universe, she is a successful Attorney and her psychic versions are dismissed by her high-profile husband. Ariel, Bridgette and Marie do not exist; in the dream she has no children. However, she does meet Joe and falls for him in the dream as well. Season 3 "Very Merry Maggie" Allison and the DuBois family appear as dolls in a dream, where they are controlled by a young boy named Oliver. This alternate version of the whole family later connects Allison's doubts about whether it was a doll that persuaded a child to kill his own father. "The One Behind The Wheel" Allison dreams she is somebody else called Sandra and in a difference to previous alternate versions of the character seen before, actually wakes up in the real world possessed by the spirit she has been dreaming of. "Second Opinion" Allison has a terrifying dream that her youngest daughter Marie will die of Leukaemia in 20 years. In the dream, Allison appears older and her appearance slightly different, in face and body; this episode provides an alternate look at the whole DuBois family in the future and is one of several episodes to do so. Season 4 "Girls Ain't Nothing but Trouble" "Car Trouble" Season 5 "Apocalypse, Now?" "Then and Again" "How to Make a Killing in Big Business (Part I)" "The Man in the Mirror" "Bring Me the Head of Oswaldo Castillo" Season 6 "Bite Me" Allison has vivid nightmares that insert her into scenes (see right) from the classic horror film Night of the Living Dead, that leave her with mystery cuts and bite marks in the real world that could lead to a killer. "Will the Real Fred Rovick Please Stand Up?" "It's a Wonderful Death" Season 7 "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day" Allison and Ariel switch bodies, in alternate versions of both characters as Allison goes to school and Ariel heads to the office. "Me Without You" In the series finale, Allison's dreams lead to two time jumps, one fact and one fiction. The first, takes places seven years after the death of her husband Joe in a plane crash; Allison is now a successful Lawyer and the DA's first assistant dealing with a drug smuggler who seemingly wants to destroy her career. He hints that Joe may not be dead and this leads Allison on a manhunt to Mexico, where she is reunited with Joe once more. However, Allison wakes up then and this is revealed to be all a dream. Realizing Joe is never coming back, she sees his ghost and wishes so badly that she could be with him. The final time jump is to the year 2052, where an elderly Allison is living in a retirement home and is listening to her great granddaughter leaving her a message on her answering machine. Minutes later, Allison passes away. In the show's closing moments, she is shown to be reuniting with Joe in the way she looked 41 years prior. References }} Category:Major Characters Category:Dubois Family